This invention relates generally to optical fiber communications, and more specifically, to modules for selectively coupling light to and from optical fibers through the use of spherical reflectors in connection with wavelength-selection functions. Functions include multiplexing of selective wavelengths in a single or into multiple fibers and generation of stimulated emission of light within narrow wavelengths.
The primary application of the devices is in the fiber optic communication wherein wavelength division multiplexing using wavelength-sensitive directional couplers may prove to be very useful.
This invention further relates to further developments in modules wherein fiber holding substrates and optical sources are mounted in hybrid packaging.
Prior art patents include the following patents owned by the assignee of the present invention. The following patents disclose hybrid optical fiber couplers: U.S. Pat. No. 4,329,017 discloses a fiber optic coupler in conjunction with a monitor receiving optical energy through a coated spherical face, as well as a multiplexer which employs a grating on a spherical surface as a frequncy selector. U.S. Pat. No. 4,479,697 discloses in FIG. 6 a star coupler wherein a first curved surface is characterized by low reflectivity adjacent an air interface with a highly reflective curved reflector. U.S. Pat. No. 4,755,017 describes construction of a class of fiber optic communication modules which use curved reflectors. These devices utilize LED sources and silicon PIN detectors in connection with an optical assembly housed in a package having a fiber pigtail. The practical application in the present invention is in coupling to single mode optical fibers, either singly or assembled in an array of pigtails.